Dream SequenceTake 100
by LoveyHowl
Summary: Just another day on set...


I own nothing.

True Blood S4

Dream Sequence: Take 100

Director (Off set): Cut! Okay great everyone. Now, we're coming to the big scene. Loosen the robe to show more of the bra, Anna...that's great. Okay guys, hit the couch. Line?

Script Woman (Off Set): Sookie: "It's either both of you or nothing at all—take it or leave it."

Director (Off set): Places...And...Action!

Anna/Sookie: It's either both of you or nothing at all—take it or leave it. (Approaches the two vampires on the couch; begins to kiss; moans ecstatically)

Stephen/Bill: Just a minute there, mate, I don't think the script calls for that!

Alexander/Eric: What's wrong, Stephen? I was just improvising...

Director (Off set): Cut! What the fuck, guys? There is no more dialogue after Sookie's line.

Stephen/Bill: Alex just stuck his hand down Anna's crotch, that's what the bloody fuck...

Anna/Sookie: Uh, correction, _Sookie's _crotch.

Alexander/Eric: Yeah, Stephen, _Sookie's_ crotch.

Director (Off set): All of you—there is no "Sookie's crotch" in this scene. Ya got that? No improvising, no "Sookie's crotch—no dialogue!

Anna/Sookie: No wonder this scene sucks ass...

Stephen/Bill: (angrily) Anna, you have gotten completely too caught up in your character...

Anna/Sookie: I have not. But if you would just shut up and hit your mark I _could_ get caught up in this scene.

Alexander/Eric: (bursts out laughing)

Director (Off set): (yelling exasperatedly) People! Time is money. Now stop the yapping, get back to places and act like the professionals you're paid to be, dammit! Line, God dammit?

Script Woman (Off Set): Sookie: "It's either both of you or nothing at all—take it or leave it."

Director (Off set): Places..Action!

Anna/Sookie: It's either both of you or nothing at all—take it or leave it. (Approaches the two vampires on the couch; begins to kiss; moans ecstatically)

Alexander/Eric: (jumps up off the couch) What the fuck, Stephen?

Anna/Sookie: (disgustedly) Oh my God— Stephen, really?

Stephen/Bill: I was just improvising...

Alexander/Eric: That wasn't improvising, man, that was just plain wrong...

Director (Off set—about to pop a vessel in his brain): Cut, motherfuckers! Cut! Cut it! Why are we having this problem now? No improvising! No more bullshit! I'm warning you! Fucking Line!

Script Woman (Off Set—quaking in her boots and reading fast): Sookie: "It's either both of you or nothing at all!—take it or leave it!"

Director (Off set—screaming): Places!..Action!

Anna/Sookie: It's either both of you or nothing at all—take it or leave it. (Approaches the two vampires on the couch; begins to kiss; moans ecstatically).

_Eric_ pushes _Bill_ out of the way as he rips _Sookie's_ panties off, gets behind her, bends her over, unzips his pants and prepares to go there.

Stephen/Bill: (yelling as he tries to separate them) Cut, you bastard! Cut! Anna, stop that, now!

Anna/Sookie: I'm improvising, you raging fucktard...

Director (Off set—in the throes of a massive coronary): Aarrgghhh! Alan! Alan!

Alan (Off set): Cut! Alex! Anna! Stephen! What_ is_ the fucking problem? You all did so well in the run-through yesterday...

Stephen/Bill: (Irately) Please tell me these two are having me on.

Anna/Sookie: We've been trying to "have you on" all day, Stephen. What's the damn problem, anyway? This never bothered you before we were married...

Stephen/Bill: That's quite enough of that out of you, Anna...

Anna/Sookie: Oh, eat me.

Stephen/Bill: Shut up, you slut.

Anna/Sookie: What? I was just practicing my line, idiot. It's right there on page 78...

Alexander/Eric: (smirks) I'll eat you...

Anna/Sookie: Of course you will, Alex—on page 79...

Alan (Off set): That's enough, all of you. That's a wrap for today...we'll try this again tomorrow. Stephen if you can't get through this scene it will have to be re-written. May I remind you that the fans are really anticipating something hot. Let's try not to let them down. Tomorrow, 6 am—and then let's nail her, I mean, it! (slaps own head)


End file.
